EL SECRETO DE WILLIAM
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: William le esconde algo a Grell, el perfecto dios de la muerte ha roto las reglas.


**No he tenido ánimos de continuar mis otras historias, me falta inspiración, mientras tanto, traigo algo nuevo, sólo una idea que me ronda la cabeza desde que conocí el GRELLIAM y vi la muerte de Madam Red. Muajajajajaj. **

**Emmm… no sé, esto no lo considero 100% yaoi ni shonen ai, en fin, léase bajo su propio riesgo XD**

**No acostumbro poner acotaciones como: POV, FLASHBACK, caritas: (XD), comentarios míos explicando algo o cosas así en el texto, no me gusta, siento que estoy interrumpiendo la lectura, todo eso lo dejo para las Notas del Autor al principio o al final de la historia, pero en esta ocasión, no sabía bien cómo explicar el final y tuve que usarlos U_U perdón.**

…

* * *

><p>La película ilumina la habitación que permanece en penumbras, Grell mira las escenas, como hipnotizado…<p>

Una mano enguantada en cuero acaricia con devoción la pierna torneada de su señora, culminando en un lujurioso beso en esos labios carmín que tanto le gustaba besar, los cabellos rojos pegados a su rostro y cuerpo por el sudor.

Cambia de página y nuevos recuerdos lo inundan como si hubiera sido ayer, una sonrisa cual gato de Cheshire se dibuja en su rostro mostrando sus filosos dientes al mirar la sangre brotar de la garganta de aquella prostituta, tal y como una fuente, la mirada de pavor y arrepentimiento de esa mujer le causa gran regocijo, pero no se compara con el inmenso placer que le provocaba ver a su bella amante cortar y diseccionar los cuerpos.

La ultima pagina, y una mueca de enojo y tristeza ensombrece la película; a pesar de tanto tiempo, aun no entiende ¿Por qué?.

La Death Scythe, se clava en el pecho de Angelina, cual si de un animal hambriento de sangre se tratase. Estaba enojado, pero… ¿tan enojado como para matarla?.

–Estúpido mocoso – masculla entre dientes la parca roja, cerrando el libro. Una puerta se abre dejando pasar algo de luz, para dar paso seguido a una figura alta y esbelta.

–Will~ – chilla con alegría Grell lanzando a un lado el libro y corriendo hasta su jefe.

–Honestamente, ¿Qué haces aquí encerrado? Perdiendo el tiempo, aún tienes trabajo pendiente que se acumula día con día – protestó el shinigami obscuro.

– Pero Will – el pelirrojo está a punto de excusarse, pero es silenciado al ser empujado a un lado por William.

– ¡Grell Sutcliff ! ¿Qué haces con ese libro? – espeta con enojo y tal vez algo de ¿temor? el superior del pelirrojo mientras camina en dirección al texto maldito.

– Bueno, yo… ¡Will espera no! – Grell corre tras de su patrón para arrebatarle el libro, una vez con él en su poder, Grell se aferra a este con todas sus fuerzas. William lo mira con asombro y molestia.

– ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? – preguntó el moreno

– Tengo mis métodos – contestó con indiferencia la parca afeminada.

– Honestamente – William suspira con fastidio mientras se ajusta las gafas.

– ¿La extrañas? – pregunta en un murmuro temeroso de la respuesta, Grell simplemente se encoje de hombros y lleva el libro a un estante donde espera permanezca a salvo de su patrón.

– ¿La amabas? – no hay respuesta y un silencio incomodo invade el lugar, Grell agacha la mirada, cómo ocultando algo de lo que se avergüenza.

– ¿Estas celoso Will? – el pelirrojo evade la pregunta, para acto seguido rodear con sus brazos el cuello de William, aumentando la molestia de su mayor.

–¿Te arrepientes de haberla matado? – William aplica la misma técnica de su empleado rojo para evitar responder.

–Nunca me arrepiento de nada– murmura el pelirrojo al oído del otro.

–Me traicionó- respondió Grell con algo de ira y desdén.

– No puedes matar a los demás sólo por que no cumplen con tus caprichos– William dijo serio pero tranquilo mientras miraba fijamente a su subordinado.

– Oh Will, esa mirada tuya, esos ojos que me estremecen cada que recorren mi cuerpo– Grell dijo con emoción cual colegiala excitada.

–No digas tonterías y deja de perder el tiempo– William espetó ahora más molesto y se dirigió hacia el libro.

– Tú no me traicionarías ¿cierto Will? – pregunto con mirada suplicante; ante tales palabras el superior se detuvo en seco sin saber cómo reaccionar.

–No lo harás, yo lo sé, eres mi hombre perfecto, William T. Spears, incapaz de romper las reglas – Grell concluyo con una sonrisa.

–En ese caso, puesto que me has defraudado un sinfín de veces…– William comenzó a hablar.

–…¿ tengo derecho a matarte? – concluyó la parca obscura con algo muy parecido a una sonrisa burlona, se ajustó las gafas y se dio la media vuelta para salir, no sin antes tomar el libro de la difunta Angelina.

– La hubiese salvado de la muerte un sinfín de veces – Grell hablo en tono bajo, con algo de amargura y tristeza.

– Incluso, la hubiese protegido de ti William– ante esa confesión, de no ser inmortal, William hubiese jurado que estaba sufriendo un infarto fatal en ese instante.

–Pero… ella me cambio… por ese mocoso, después de todo lo que hice por ella… maté a todas esas mujeres…– Grelll continuo divagando en su confusión emocional, William simplemente lo vio con algo de lastima, es por eso que los shinigamis no debían tener sentimientos.

–Lo dejaste todo por ella, abandonaste tu trabajo por irte a jugar con esa…– William apretó los puños y respiro profundo, no se dejaría influenciar por esas banalidades de los mortales.

–Ya está muerta, ahora, deja de perder el tiempo– concluyo el gerente.

–No estés celoso Will, ya estoy aquí, y jamás me volveré a ir, bueno… por lo menos prometo avisar y no marcharme por tanto tiempo – Grell dijo con un dejo de coquetería, el pelirrojo guiñó un ojo y caminó hasta su jefe, para abrazarlo por detrás en un intento por recuperar el libro, pero sin éxito, William lo golpeo con su guadaña en la cabeza y salió del lugar. Grell sin más, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín, ya pensaría en cómo recuperar ese libro de su viejo amor.

–Honestamente– William se retiró.

…

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

–Hahahahahahahahahhahahaha, en verdad¸hahahahahhahaha, usted,…. Tan serio… y hahahahahahhaah– el antes orgulloso shinigami legendario actualmente conocido como Undertaker estalló en un ataque de risas después de la visita de uno de sus más fieles kouhai.

– Hehehe, jamás me imaginé al supervisor del despacho rompiendo las reglas– dijo con algo de burla y asombro el sepulturero.

–Honestamente – masculló entre dientes el moreno e hizo una reverencia, William se sentía tan ruin haciendo esto, pero era necesario, lo hacía por el bien del despacho, por el bien de Grell y principalmente por el bien de sí mismo.

–Ni siquiera a mí se me habría ocurrido tal cosa Will, jugar así con tus empleados hehehehe– Undertaker sacó de entre sus ropas negras, su preciado marcador rosa.

–Le agradecería que esto quede sólo entre nosotros, ya tengo suficientes penas y vergüenza gracias a esa… cosa– William no podía hablar debido a la rabia que sentía, ya había sido lo suficientemente herido, donde más le dolía, su "ego".

– Cuídalo como si de "él" se tratara, de lo contrario… Sr. Spears hahahahahha– trató de amenazar el peliplata, pero la risa se lo impidió, después de recobrar un poco la compostura entregó sus herramientas a William y ambos se despidieron.

FIN FLASHBACK

…

* * *

><p>William maldijo el día en que fue emparejado con Sutcliff. El orgulloso gerente se encontraba en la biblioteca shinigami, a estas horas ya debería de estar dormido, descansando al igual que todos, pero su mente daba vueltas y simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Nuevamente una película es exhibida esta noche…<p>

Desde lo alto de un edificio, William era testigo de las escenas más grotescas que se pudo haber imaginado, un shinigami, su igual, su colega, compañero, ¿amigo?, Ofreciéndosele a un… ente roba almas, esa escoria inferior a los dioses de la muerte. Su primer instinto fue cortarle la cabeza a Sutcliff y acabar con todo esto de una buena vez por todas, pero no, no podía, tenía que ser más listo. William tomó el libro del juicio final de su problemático subordinado y puso en buen uso el marcador rosa, el destino de Grell y Angelina estaba a punto de dar un giro drástico.

_Grell Sutcliff, lleno de ira atravesó a Angelina con su Death Scythe sin el más minio remordimiento acabando así con la vida de su… "amante"…_

William sintió un nudo en el estomago al escribir "amante" , quien era esa mujer para considerarse la amante de Grell, después de todo, el pelirrojo siempre le había proclamado amor eterno a él y sólo a él, además, William tenía más años de conocer al pelirrojo.

El trabajo estaba hecho, una vez Angelina muerta, el shinigami obscuro podía volver a su reino y dormir un poco, pero…

–Oh Sebas-chan~ – el nombre maldito resonó en los oídos de William, sintió como si sus tímpanos se reventaran, nuevamente tendría que usar el marcador en contra de su subordinado.

–Honestamente–

_El semidiós fue golpeado por Sebastian Michaelis, cada uno de sus huesos fue roto y astillado, por la brutalidad del demonio, la peor parte la recibió su rostro por ser el imán de las patadas, Ahora yace inmóvil e indefenso contra el concreto, a merced del sirviente…_

Ante esto último William sintió algo de regocijó, se estaba vengando por la humillación de la cual fue víctima gracias a su estúpido empleado amanerado, tal vez se le paso un poco la mano al supervisor, pues tuvo que intervenir ante lo que el mismo había escrito.

…

* * *

><p>– Honestamente – William cerró el libro de Grell con fastidio; pensó que esto ya era caso cerrado, pero el pelirrojo era demasiado curioso, no podía arriesgarse a que Grell descubriera su "secreto" tal vez tendría que visitar a los puritanos ángeles para que "limpiaran" sus pecados. Ante este pensamiento William se burló de sí mismo y se marchó.<p>

William no debía de estar tan confiado, Grell tenía una bizarra forma de demostrar su amor, continuamente trataba de matar a Sebastian, todo por ver los sucios pecados del alma negra del demonio mayordomo quien se decía era el dueño del corazón del shinigami carmesí, y si ese había sido el final de Madam Red, quien fue el objeto de toda la devoción de Grell, que le podía esperar a él que era su ¿verdadero amor? y ¿alma gemela?.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por qué escribí esto?, bueno ya dije al principio, además, Will siempre carga un libro y se me ocurrió, aunque también podría ser el libro de las reglas shinigami.<strong>

**Ok, eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y si, Yana Toboso declaró que William era el verdadero amor de Grell y que ambos son alamas gemelas.**


End file.
